


From the Cheap Seats

by dustandroses



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Community: oz_magi, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post-Canon, Post-Season Six, Voyeurism, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a canon AU world in which Gloria left Ryan after Season Six, and Beecher and Keller are still together, love grows in the strangest of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Cheap Seats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrSquidLove](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DrSquidLove).



> **Beta:** Trillingstar, my hero and shit  
>  **Notes:** Written for [Oz Magi 2012](http://oz-magi.livejournal.com/114069.html), for Drsquidlove Originally posted on Jan. 11, 2013  
>  This isn't at all the story I started writing. But it was far too close to the deadline, and there was too much story left to write to finish that request on time. (If you're interested, I'm finishing it for [Oz Big Bang](http://unitb.slashcity.net/bigbang/index.html) this year, and it will be posted in October of this year. Whee!) So I took the easy way out, and wrote a PWP. In the other half of the request, my requester mentioned that their favorite characters are Beecher, Keller, Murphy and O'Reily, so I gave them the four of them. I did my best to include the prompt - a lovely song by one of my favorite musicians, I hope it works for you.
> 
> **Request:**  
>  Pairing/Character(s): Beecher/Keller  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: I'm ashamed that I'm barely human; and I'm ashamed that I don't have a heart you can break.  
> (from '[Nothing to Remember](http://youtu.be/paPZjOWM6WU)', by Neko Case)  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: I like it when something happens, rather than the characters just reflecting on canon events. I'll take angst, romance, dirty porn - whatever you got. A role or cameo for Murphy would be a lovely bonus.  
> Story/Art/Either: Story preferred.

Chris slipped inside the storage room, flicked on the light, and looked around curiously. He hadn’t used this room before, and was surprised at how large it was. There were a good six or seven aisles, their metal shelves stocked with supplies. The aisles closest to the door were filled with office crap; pens and pencils, staplers and ring binders, envelopes and paperclips – rubber doorstops? He stuck a doorstop in his pocket, that might come in handy. The next aisle was half-full of copier paper, and the one after that held manila folders, those hanging files that fit in desk drawers, and the labels that fit into them to tell them apart. He had no clue what that shit was called.  
  
It was harder to see back toward the far wall; the florescent light buzzed and sparked, throwing sporadic flashes of dim light that didn’t do much to pierce the shadows. Not like he had any real interest in examining office supplies, anyway. When the door opened, he stepped closer to the wall, where the shadows were deeper. None of the shelves were particularly full so he had a decent view of the door. Chris felt the grin stretch his face as Toby stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He stepped out of the aisle just as Toby softly called his name.  
  
“Chris?”  
  
“Hey. You have any trouble getting here?”   
  
Toby shook his head, looking around the room until Chris distracted him by pushing him back against the door and kissing him senseless. It was one of his favorite things to do. Toby opened up to him so sweetly, he tasted so good. Chris pressed against him, circling his hips, making sure he was hitting Toby’s cock on each pass. He didn’t like rushing into things, he preferred to take his time, and slowly ramp Toby up until he couldn’t tell his left from his right, but they didn’t have a lot of time, they had to take advantage of every second they had together.  
  
They pulled out of the kiss, both of them gasping for breath, and Chris’ lips followed the line of Toby’s jaw back to his ear, sucking on the lobe until Toby moaned, his head thrown back against the door. Toby widened his stance, and Chris took advantage of that to slip his leg between Toby’s. Toby hummed into his ear, his hands following the contours of Chris’ back, kneading the muscles.   
  
“You feel so good, Chris.”  
  
“I missed you this morning. I about drove myself crazy wanting you.”  
  
Toby grabbed Chris’ face, and pulled him back up to Toby’s mouth. Chris fucked his mouth, the way he planned to fuck his ass, and Toby sucked on his tongue, welcoming Chris in, teasing him while he reached down and squeezed a double handful of ass.   
  
Chris was already hard; he’d been that way most of the morning, just thinking about their plan to meet up after lunch. The way he was rubbing up against Toby’s hip, he had to be careful or he’d never make it inside Toby’s ass, he’d come like some kid making out for the first time, creaming his jeans. With that in mind, he let go of Toby’s hips, following the line of his waistband around to the front of his pants.   
  
Toby was obviously in the same state, he pulled out of their kiss to gasp, “God, yes. Hurry, dammit.”  
  
Chris laughed, scraping his teeth across Toby’s jaw, biting down softly on his neck to suck on his throat. His hands fumbled with Toby’s fly, one hand reaching inside to grab Toby’s cock before he even had the zipper all the way down. The open zipper scraped across Chris’ knuckles, but he didn’t give a fuck about that, he just needed Toby in his hand.  
  
Toby moaned loudly, and Chris shut him up with another kiss, giving him something to keep his mouth occupied. His fingers scrabbled along Chris’ waist, pulling out his shirt so he could reach underneath and pinch at Chris’ nipples. Christ, that felt good.   
  
He thought about pulling his own cock out, but if he did, he’d end up jerking them off together and never get near Toby’s ass, and he wasn’t about to settle for less than that, today. So when they broke apart to breathe, Chris pulled back, and grabbed Toby’s arm, pulling him over to a stack of cases with some kind of cleaner or something in them. He pulled Toby’s pants down around his ankles, and bent him over the cases, so his ass was sticking out.  
  
He’d forgotten about the doorstop, but when he reached into his pocket for the lube, there it was, and he stepped back to the door, dropping it to the floor and kicking it underneath, making it impossible for anyone to open the door from the outside. Toby followed his progress, and he laughed as he saw what Chris was doing.  
  
“Where the hell did you find that?”  
  
Chris grinned at him. “Second aisle on the left, right next to the staple removers.”  
  
That got another laugh out of Toby. “Hang onto that when we leave. It could come in handy.”   
  
“Yeah. That’s what I thought.” Then Chris dropped to his knees, spread Toby’s ass wide, and dove in.  
  
“Oh, fuck! Chris!”  
  
He pulled back far enough to remind Toby to watch his volume. “Shhhh…” The air on his wet pucker made it crinkle, the way Toby’s nipples did when Chris sucked on them. Chris went back to work on Toby’s ass.  
  


XXXXXXXXXX

  
  
Back in the corner, two bodies shifted in the shadows as Keller rimmed Beecher’s ass. Ryan was in a state of shock. When the door had rattled like someone was unlocking it, they’d pushed back into the dark, not wanting to reveal themselves. He’d never imagined they’d end up watching live porn from the cheap seats under the buzzing florescent in the back row, but that’s exactly what they were doing.  
  
Ryan pushed back against Murphy, feeling Murphy’s hard cock pressing against his ass. He could feel the heat of Murphy’s body, firm muscles against his back, uniform collar scratching the back of his neck. One of Murphy’s arms was wrapped around Ryan’s waist, holding him close, but the other slid slowly down over his hip to trace the outline of Ryan’s cock. He pushed his hips up into Murphy’s strong hand.  
  
It still amazed him that Murphy wanted him so badly that he’d risk his career to seduce “Ryan O’Reily, trouble-maker extraordinaire,” as Murphy liked to call him. It’s not like he’d had a lot to offer. His heart had cracked in two when Gloria left him; he wasn’t worth much to anyone, especially not a man like Sean Murphy. It was all new to Ryan. He’d never even thought that he might like a man’s heavy hand on his body. But Murphy hadn’t taken no for an answer, and Ryan had been attracted to the rush of an illicit affair, even before he’d admitted to any attraction to Murphy.   
  
He could admit it now. When Murphy pinned him up against the nearest wall and shoved his knee between Ryan’s legs, his cock got hard so fast he saw stars. He’d never been a voyeur before, either, but having Murphy’s hands on his body while they watched Keller eat Beecher out was definitely turning Ryan on. Murphy’s hand slid up under Ryan’s shirt, tweaking his nipple. Ryan’s body jerked as Murphy pinched and twisted, sending tendrils of arousal shooting down to Ryan’s cock.  
  
When Keller started using his fingers in Beecher’s ass, Ryan squirmed and bit his lip. It looked like Beecher was about to get fucked, and there he was begging Keller for more. Ryan had seen them fuck before; anyone who had a bunk on the ground floor of Em City had seen it at one point or other. But they were usually under the sheets in the artificial dusk of lights out, and not directly under the one working light of a small storage room.  
  
When he felt Murphy’s hot hand on his bare cock, Ryan realized he was paying too much attention to the floor show. He hadn’t even noticed Murphy unzipping his pants, but there they went sliding down his legs to land in a pile around his feet. Ryan concentrated on breathing quietly as Murphy’s palm rolled over the crown of his cock, his head falling back onto Murphy’s shoulder. Christ, but it was hard to keep from moaning out loud. He tried shoving his cock faster through Murphy’s hand, but the bastard moved with him every time in strokes that were too random and too light to do anything but tease.  
  
Keller stood up behind Beecher, and slid inside him in one long, smooth thrust. Murphy echoed it with his fist, squeezing tightly. Ryan imagined what it would feel like to slide into Murphy like that. Murphy turned his head to the side and they kissed, their tongues twisting and plunging into each other’s mouths, their usual fight for dominance of the kiss. Ryan like the way they kissed, he liked the challenge of it, the way neither of them _had_ to come out on top, they just liked the battle.  
  
When he felt Murphy’s cock slide underneath his balls, he gasped in surprise. Murphy whispered in his ear, telling him to pull his legs together and Ryan finally figured out what he was doing about the time he felt Murphy’s breath shaking against the back of his neck. He started to thrust lazily between Ryan’s thighs, pumping Ryan’s cock to the same relaxed rhythm, and Ryan fought back a moan.   
  
Keller was moving faster now, his flesh slapping against Beecher’s as they strained together; Beecher’s back curved as he pushed back against Keller’s hips. Beecher gasped and cried out Keller’s name, his body jerking, and Keller pulled him up until they were back to front and wrapped his hand over Beecher’s mouth. Ryan could see Beecher’s come shooting out over the boxes, and he realized with surprise that neither of them had touched Beecher’s cock.  
  
Keller held Beecher tight against his chest as he came, his hips stuttering as he lost his rhythm, his mouth pressed against the nape of Beecher’s neck. Beecher’s arms were wrapped around Keller’s, their fingers entwined, and Keller’s harsh breaths shook both of their bodies.   
  
Murphy slowed his thrusts, more cautious now that Keller and Beecher had quieted, but Ryan grabbed Murphy’s hand when he tried to pull back, refusing to let him leave; he was too close to stop now. He tried to push his cock through Murphy’s fist, but Murphy grabbed the base and held on tight, slowing down Ryan’s frantic thrusts. He took a page from Keller’s book and put his hand over Ryan’s mouth so he couldn’t protest, which was probably a good thing, ‘cause Ryan was trembling with need, and wasn’t sure he could have kept quiet on his own.  
  
When he’d calmed down enough to open his eyes again, Keller and Beecher were kissing, pressed up close, arms wrapped tight around each other. When they broke apart, they spoke softly, private words, interspersed with kisses and smiles – intimate. That was the word. He wanted that for himself, but Gloria was gone and he and Murphy were so new together. They’d never even really fucked. He had no idea how that would work, either. He wasn’t sure about letting Murphy in his ass, but if he was going to fuck Murphy, it only seemed right that he offer the same.   
  
Beecher’s laughter brought him back to the scene before him. Keller was bitching about come on his pants, and it seemed Beecher had no sympathy.  
  
“I have to wear these pants all afternoon with your come on them!”  
  
“How do you know it’s mine?” Beecher asked.  
  
“’Cause mine is in the damn condom, that’s why.”  
  
“Good point. I’ll wear one too, next time. It will definitely make clean up easier.” Beecher handed Keller some paper towels, and they took care of each other, which led to more kisses.  
  
Murphy let go of Ryan’s cock, and he gasped in relief, freezing when Keller looked up sharply, staring back into the shadows where they stood motionless.   
  
“C’mon, Chris.” Beecher took his towels and tossed them in the trash by the door. “If you hurry, you’ll have time to change your pants before your shift starts.”  
  
Ryan sighed with relief as Beecher distracted Keller with another kiss. Keller reached down, pulling the stopper out from under the door, and they left together - the door closing behind them.   
  
Murphy’s heavy exhale made Ryan shudder, and Murphy kissed the back of his neck before he whispered in Ryan’s ear.   
  
“Hold onto the shelf in front of you.”  
  
Ryan did, and Murphy started to move again, his cock sliding between Ryan’s thighs. But this time, there was no slow and easy pace; Murphy was on fire, holding Ryan around the waist, sucking on the nape of his neck. Ryan’s cock had softened when Murphy had stopped him from coming, but he had started to make a comeback by the time Murphy orgasmed, his come painting stripes on the cases of report forms on the shelf in front of them.  
  
Once his trembling had stopped, Murphy kissed the back of Ryan’s neck, sighing in relief. Ryan reached for his cock, frustrated - it was his turn to come now. Murphy stopped him again, pulled his hand away and turned him around. Then Murphy fell to his knees and sucked Ryan’s cock into his mouth.   
  
“God, yes!” Ryan shouted, slapping his hand over his own mouth when he realized what he’d done.   
  
He gnawed on his fist, trying to stop his moans, or at least quiet them down, but it was hard to do when Murphy had a mouth like a fucking Hoover. He threaded his fingers into Murphy’s hair, trying his hardest not to grab on too tight. If he wanted Murphy to ever do this again, he should probably not pull the man’s hair out by the roots.   
  
When he felt Murphy’s slick finger slide back between his ass cheeks, Ryan had to fight hard to avoid tensing up. It felt weird pressed up against his pucker, running tiny circles around and around. Then Murphy slid his finger inside, pumping it in and out. Ryan wasn’t very impressed, but he’d heard rumors about the prostate, so he figured he’d give it a little time and see what all the fuss was about.   
  
At the moment, all it was doing was distracting him from a damned good blowjob, ‘cause Murphy had one hell of a talented tongue. Then Murphy’s finger rubbed up against something inside, and Ryan jumped in surprise at the spark of sensations that hit him. When Murphy did it again, Ryan shuddered and moaned, his hips jerking instinctively. He felt as much as heard Murphy’s laughter, but Ryan was too busy gasping for breath to complain about his sense of humor.  
  
“Fuck yeah. Do that again.”  
  
Murphy did, and Ryan blew his load, clenching his teeth hard in his effort to avoid shouting. It felt like the top of his head was coming off, he came so hard, his eyes closed tight against the lights behind his eyelids. His knees gave out, and he found himself on the floor, the concrete cold against his bare ass.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Murphy kissed him, and Ryan tasted his own come. He couldn’t say that he liked the flavor, but fuck, if Murphy could deal with it, so could he. He refused to be a selfish lover.  
  
“That was…” He didn’t have the words for it. “That was pretty fucking intense.”  
  
Murphy grinned smugly and leaned back against the shelving behind him. “Liked that, did you?”  
  
“Yeah, you could say that.”   
  
“Good.” Murphy rubbed his hand up and down Ryan’s leg, before curling his fingers around to the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh and squeezing gently.  
  
“Do you want to fuck me, like Keller does Beecher?” He wasn’t sure why he’d said that, but it was too late to take it back now.  
  
“I’d like that,” Murphy said thoughtfully. “But I don’t want to do anything you don’t want me to.”  
  
Ryan thought about that for a moment. “Would I get to fuck you, too?”  
  
“Sure. I’m not gonna take without giving.” He shrugged. “Not that it’s all one-sided. You could tell that Beecher liked it, right?”  
  
Ryan sniggered. “Yeah, I got that idea.”  
  
“As long as you remember where my prostate is, I’m not going to complain. It feels good. You’ll see.”  
  
“Yeah, well maybe you should show me again sometime,” Ryan suggested. “Just to make sure I’ve got it right.”  
  
“I could do that.” He liked Murphy’s slow grin. It made him warm inside. “I’d even rim you, if you wanted.”   
  
“Yeah? Okay. I’d like that.” He paused, then gave Murphy a sidelong glance. “But I ain’t kissing you afterwards.”  
  
Murphy laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll bring mouthwash.”  
  
Ryan grinned sheepishly. “Well, I guess that’s alright then.”  
  
“Come on.” Murphy gave Ryan’s leg one last squeeze before he climbed to his feet. “We have to get the hell out of here before anyone else shows up.” He reached down for Ryan’s hand, and pulled him up. “I don’t think my heart could take another close call like that one.”  
  
“We gotta get one of those doorstops, man.”  
  
Murphy nodded. “Good idea.”  
  
They cleaned up quietly, then checked each other to make sure they were presentable. Ryan was sorry to leave the room; for some reason, it annoyed him to not be able to tell people that he and Murphy were together. Before they left, Murphy put his hand on Ryan’s cheek, smoothing it back to run his fingers through Ryan’s hair. He pulled him close, but didn’t kiss him, merely rubbed his cheek up against Ryan’s.   
  
“I miss you already,” Murphy whispered.  
  
No, he was Sean. When they were alone together, Murphy was Sean.  
  
“Me, too,” Ryan admitted.  
  
Sean kissed him quickly before he left, and Ryan stared after him. Huh. How about that? He wasn’t ready to start placing bets or anything, but maybe he didn’t need to be jealous of what Beecher and Keller had after all.

 


End file.
